


Frosted Flakes Aren't Really My Thing

by Nancy_Jean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nancy_Jean/pseuds/Nancy_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco works in the local grocery store as a stock boy and now some idiot has knocked an entire shelf of cereal down on himself and Marco has to go clean it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosted Flakes Aren't Really My Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Jean is a dork and Marco is amused by it.

      If Marco were to be honest, he didn't really like his stock-boy job. He had to wake up too early and since his dad owned the store, he was always on his ass about everything he does while at work. Marco always got stuck doing the hardest jobs too, and that's what really irritated him. He got stuck cleaning all of aisles when people spilled things and he had to do inventory checks in the back.

      His dad especially liked to take advantage of Marco's tallness. He'd gotten it from his mom and he'd passed his dad in height when he was 15, so now his dad is always asking him to stock the top shelves and take inventory in the back on stuff his dad couldn't reach to count. He didn't mind it, really, it was just getting old. It was boring and he needed something new to do.

      Today, however, he managed to get everything done in a timely fashion and his dad was actually about to let him out for a break when his sister came rushing into the back room where Marco was just taking off his work apron..

      "Better put that back on," she sang at him, leaning against the door frame to the break-room. Marco glanced up at her. "A customer just spilled an entire rack of cereal and dad wants you to go pick it all up and put it all back."

      "You've gotta be kidding meeeee," He groaned, picking his apron back up off the table and putting it over his head. "Wipe that damn smile offa your stupid face," He mumbled as he walked past her, and he heard her giggle behind him. He smiled softly to himself as he walked toward the cereal aisle. Him and his sister got along pretty well despite how they acted. They were friends, even though they didn't like to admit it.

      As he approached the end cap on the cereal aisle, he saw the huge mess that had actually happened. His chest tightened. He was going to be stuck at the store for and hour at least, sorting all the cereals back to where they belong.

      About 15 feet away from him, there had to be at least 50 boxes of different kinds of cereal in a big pile on the ground. Standing next to it was a kid around Marcos age but at least half a foot shorter. He was looking down at the cereal with a horrified look on his face. He looked up as Marco approached him. The guy's eyes were wide and he looked absolutely  _devistated_. It was kinda funny.

      "I," he sighed, running his hand through the lighter brown hair on the top of his head. Now that Marco was closer, he could see the light brown sort of covered a dark brown under cut. "am so, so god damn sorry." He looked up at Marco and bit his lip.

      "Don't sweat it man," Marco smiled at him. "Gives me something to do." He laughed a bit. He wish it didn't give him something to do.

      "I was just trying to get the damn stupid Frosted Flakes," the guy launched into an apology. "And-"

      "Wait," Marco stopped him. He looked up at him. "This whole mess is over a box of... of  _Frosted Flakes_?" A dry laugh forced it's way out of Marco's mouth. "They're not even that great."

      "Excuse me," suddenly there was a finger in Marco's chest and a grumpy pout pointed at him. "Frosted Flakes are the best cereal. Totally worth this mess." He gestured with one hand down at the 25 or so boxes on the ground.

      "Oh yeah?" Marco raised an eye brow at him. "Well if you think Frosted Flakes are worth  _this_ ," He looked down. "You can help me clean it up." He smiled sweetly down at the kid. "And I'll give you a box for free."

      "Wait," He said, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Free? Like... Like  _free_ free?"

      "Free."

      The guy paused for a moment, looking down at the mess of cereal boxes. "Fine. But you gotta throw in a box of Fruit Loops too."

      "Generic brand."

      "Deal."

      They set to work, bending over and picking up boxes. They began setting them into groups by type of cereal.

      The stress on Marco's knees forced him to move into a criss-cross sit on the floor and he stretched to reach the boxes that were further away from him to set them into groups next to his knees. The guy followed suit and they were now sitting across from each other, handing boxes off and sorting.

      "So," Marco tried to make small talk as the song playing over the loud speaker was something his sister had  _obviously_ put on and it was annoying being the only thing he could hear. "I'd like to know the name of the guy who took away my break." He smiled up at him.

      "Shit man," he looked up at him, eyes wide again. "If I'd have known I was takin your break away, I woulda cleaned this up by myself."

      "Oh no dude," Marco laughed. "I was kidding, it's fine. Nothin to do on break around here anyway."

      "Mm," he nodded slightly. "The name's Jean. And you're..." he squinted down at Marco's faded name tag. "Marcie?" His voiced raised at the end like a question and then he looked up at Marco, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

      Marco laughed before correcting Jean. "Marco, actually." He looked down at his name tag. It did kinda look like Marcie. He didn't really have the  _best_ hand writing, so he couldn't blame him.

      "Oh." Jean looked down, embarrassed. "I was uh... a little confused," he laughed.

      "I mean," Marco was trying to save Jean the embarrassment. "I could totally pull off Marcie." Jean looked up and Marco batted his eye lashes at him in a girly way. Jean laughed and tossed another box at him.

      From then on, conversation was easy between the two.

     "Man," Jean whined. "I woke up this morning and I just needed some milk and then I saw the cereal and I thought ' _Hey that would great with milk_ ' but then I couldn't reach the Flakes and all of a sudden there were about a hundred boxes falling on me and it was just a big dumb mess."

     "You couldn't..." Marco looked up at him and tried to hold back a smile. "You couldn't... reach the... the Frosted Flakes?" He glanced up at the shelf where one box of Frosted Flakes remained on the second highest shelf. Very easy to reach. Well. It was for Marco.

      "Hey man," Jean snorted. "Look we can't all be giants like you," he teased.

      "Excuse me," Marco said, feigning hurt and surprise. "I am not a  _giant_. I'm just a little bit tall is all.

      "Yeah," Jean mumbled, looking back down at the cereal boxes. " _A little bit_ is a bit of an understatement." _  
_

      Finally got everything all picked up and back on the shelf.

      Once everything was all in order, they stood up and Marco pulled down two boxes of cereal and handed them to Jean.

      "There you go," he smiled at him. "I'll put the money in the register myself."

      "Oh please," Jean rolled his eyes and began walking down the aisle towards the front of the store. "I'm not actually  _not_ gonna pay for these."

      "W-wait, what?" Marco jogged down the aisle and made a sharp right turn to catch up with the shorter boy.

      "I spilled the cereal, and I was gonna clean it up anyway," Jean said, "But you looked tired so I needed to give you some hell."

      Marco stopped where he was standing and watched Jean go all the way up to the counter where Marco's sister Marie was and he payed for the boxes and as he was leaving, he glanced up at Marco and flashed a smile before he was out the front door.

~~~~~

      A couple hours later, Marco was manning the front counter when suddenly Jean appeared, standing before him.

      "Why, hello there sir," Marco joked. "Did you find everything okay today?" He glanced down at Jean's hands to see what he was buying. "I couldn't perhaps interest you in cereal, can I? We're having a sale. Half off, if you can manage to reach it."

      Jean snorted at him. "Haha," he said sarcastically. "You're super funny. Look, I just forgot to buy the milk this morning and I didn't wanna come back in until now."

      Marco laughed. "You forgot the whole reason you came in here?"

      "Well," Jean's face suddenly turned red. "If a certain cute stock boy hadn't been distracting me, I wouldn't have."

      "I see," Marco laughed, leaning down to rest his elbows on the counter, his chin in one palm. He was now eye level with Jean, which obviously made him uncomfortable after the not-so-smooth flirtatious remark he just made, since he was now fidgeting around, looking anywhere but at Marco. "Well, if a certain cute customer hadn't come in a knocked 32 boxes of cereal on the ground because he was too short to reach them, I wouldn't have to distract him." He said in a sing song voice.

      Jean glared over at him. "Just ring up my damn milk," He grumbled. Marco laughed and did as he was told.

      "That'll be $2.50 and a certain someone's number, please."

      Jean's entire face flushed a bright red and Marco just smiled at him. Jean handed over the money and quickly scribbled his number down on an old receipt that he pulled from his wallet.

      "You better text me, giant," Jean mumbled quietly before turning to leave.

      "Don't worry," Marco said, a big smile on his face that you could obviously hear in his voice. "I will short-stuff."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another shitty height difference AU based off of the same Tumblr text post. I'm probably going to write all nine tbh and it's going to ruin me.  
> By the way sorry this is awful I'm about to rush off to a tennis match and?? I'm bad at writing height difference? And in character characters?  
> Lmao send help


End file.
